The Exiled anger
by Darth Banid
Summary: And when the ranger with his trusty ol' gun, he shot down that devil, who called himself an outlaw. No one had seen the ranger since. - Old folk tale.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, guys. Darth Banid here, did I ever tell you that I loved the Fallout universe?**_

_**Well if not then stay and lsiten anyways.**_

_**This will be another story of mine, so that means Edward Elric and his new job (My First story) is gonna come rarely...sometimes...**_

_**So here is The Exiled Ranger.**_

_When I was born in the Boneyard, I never knew that there was a different world outside the city streets. I joined the NCR army when I was 18, in the year of 2226._

_After a while being a „War Hero" and all, I decided to be a ranger, but the president himself chose me to be a eveteran ranger, because of my skills in the battlefield._

_When the NCR-Enclave war began, I was a part of it. Me and otehr rangers, were led by a general in the sacking of Navarro. We came across fleeing Enclave refugees. I begged for the general to let them go..._

„_General, they had nothing to do with this!"_

„_Whatch your tongue, ranger. Ready your weapon or—„_

_I Shot the general... And ran away...When the battle ended, they looked for me and after catching me, they exiled me... I was given my veteran water, 5 bottles of water, a 10mm pistol with 60 rounds, a Hunting rifle with 40 rounds and 5 sets of rations. They just kicked me out and let me do my buisness._

_That...was 2 months ago..._

**2246, Far Eastern South California, NCR frontier, 12:08 Am.**

The lone ranger, walked through the desert, looking ower his rescources.

The 10mm bullets are mostly wasted, 2 ration packs left and 1 bottle left.

„Shit"

The ranger looks around and then puts the rescources back in his satchel.

He then sees nothing but thin plains, a desert full of small, mutated bugs. He then sighed and contniued to walk.

He saw in the distance, a rising black...Thing...

He moved his hand to his satchel and got out his 10mm gun, ready.

„What the...?"

He then saw it getting bigger. It seemed to be moveing because it had a smoke track behind it.

He stepped back a bit, knowing what it was... A car... raiders...

The ranger looked around, seeing no hideing area.

The car came closer and closer, the radio was allready hearable, at high volume. Yelling was heard too. The ranger then breathed in and then pointed his gun at the car, aiming at one of the tires. He then slowly pulled the trigger, but he also heard an explosion from somewhere.

He looked to the left and saw a missile, flying at the car. When the missile pierced the car, the car exploded. The ranger was suprised and confused. He looked at a figure walking out from the horizon, holding a rocket launcher. He was for some reason larger than a normal human beign. Other smae-sized people came behind him. The one with the rocket launcher waved at him and the ranger waved back, worried.

After a while of waiting, the big fella came closer and closer, seeing his body unfold, the ranger was worried. He had green skin, was abnormally large and had a loaded rocket launcher.

„Hello, human." The big ass fella said.

„'Ello..." The rangr replied.

„Nothing to worry about, human, my name is Marcus and those are my followers from Broken Hills." The mutant said, with a smile.

„Nice to meet you, sheriff, I presume? I have heard of the Broken Hills sheriff."

The ranger said.

„Yes, I am and was the sheriff of Broken Hills. We are looking for a safe haven from the NCR."

„You're not the only one, pal." The ranger said, jokingly.

„I see, are you exiled?" The mutant asked.

„Yes, killed a sonofabitch who was going to kill innocents in the sacking of Navarro." The ranger said.

„Navaro, I see. Yes, so my freind bringing down the oil factory was a success."

„You were the chosen ones friend?" The ranger asked, suprised.

„Why yes, I was... But we can talk about this later."

„Why's that?" The ranger asked, but he looked back hearing „Heartaches by the number" on multiple radios. He saw a horde of cars, filled with raiders.

„Raiders..."


	2. Chapter 2: The coated one

_**This of Chapter 2 of The Exiled anger.**_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

The ranger quickly turned, leaving his back open for Marcus, if he would attack the ranger. The ranger's smile could be seen, his sunglasses, guarding him from the light, also is his cowboy hat. His special NCR ranger armor, with a hanging white piece of cloth, ower his shoulders. He slowly gest out his 10mm gun and aims it at one of the tires of the coming raiders.

**BOOM!**

The ranger was stopped, because Marcus, shot a missile at them, obliterateing all of them, well mostly all of them. There were still two cars, coming out of the smoke of the burning cars.

„I don't think that worked..." The ranger said, in a low and dishonored tone.

„Well atlest i tried." Marcus said backing off. „Show me how the NCR takes care of raiders.

The ranger grins: „With pleasure!" He then, once again, aims at one of the tires, but this time, he rethinks it. He aims at one of the drivers. He pulls the trigger and the front glass's left side is shattered, with the drivers brains, splattered, on the front seat and on some of his comrades. The car turns and drives, out of controll, it hits the other one and they both crash, makeing an explosion.

The ranger cheers, throwing his hat up in the air.

„Now, THAT, is what I call a good a „Full House". WOOOO!" he chears, jumping up and down, with joy, lauhing.

„I don't think you have to freak out about it, it's just one band of raiders." Marcus aid in a calm voice.

„Oh...Yeah... Hey, I guess, I didn't tell my name, it's „Hans"." he said, shakeing Marcus's huge huge, green hand.

„The Pleasure is mine, Hans. Shall we go?" Marcus said, putting his hand on his left shoulder.

„Where?"

„East..."

**5 hours, 45 minutes and 23,5 seconds, later. 67 miles from The Ruins of Las Vegas.**

As Hans throws a grenade out and ducks for cower. He crawls to Marcus, who's takeing cower too, from the rapid fire of a raider group called, The Fiends.

„You don't think **EAST** means _Complete Shithole _?" The ranger said, in a cheerfull tone, Marcus opened up his mouth in a laugh and the grenade finally blew up, blowing apart 5 in a half Fiends to bits and steaming blood.

„Boom..." The ranger got out of cover and fired upon the rest of The Fiends. The rest of the mutants and Marcus start fireing at them too, makeing them run away.

He got up and streched his hands in the air, Marcus walked through the mountain pass, the way to The Ruins of Las Vegas. Unknown to them, they didn't know that some ruins were there.

„Well, what a view." They looked from ontop of the highway that was on the mountain pass. They looked ower the new wasteland. Then they saw a huge spire in the middle of it.

„What the hell is this place?" Hans said, asking Marcus. Marcus just shrugged and walked forward. A quiet sound of a gun being cock'd, made Hans look around.

Hans peered up to a dwindling shine of light, from ontop of one of the mountains. He kept stearing at it, while Marcus and the rest were allready kind of far away from him. He saw someone crouching, with red eyes and a coat, flowing in the wind.

**BAM!**

The ranger was shot at. The bullet flew right by his ear, makeing him deaf for a while. He then took out his pistol and imlessly shot at the area the shooter was. He ran to cower while this was happening. When he got in to cower, he looked backat the area, seeing no one. He then peered around, searchingly. He then heard someone running at him, their footsteps, tracking sand and dirt around.

The ranger quickly turned and saw a coated figure. Under the coat there was comat armor. The person had torn jeans and a helmet with red goggles. The person tried to pierce the ranger with a combat knife, but Hans slapped it away. The combat knife fell on the highway, the both watched as it slid away. Then they looked at eachother and the coated person punched Hans in the face. The ranger took the punch, but then kicked back the coated one. He got up and picked up the knife, running at the coated one. The coated one steps to the left and trips hans, makeing him fall to the ground and letting go of the knife. He then looked back, seeing the coated one pointing a gun at him. Huge footsteps could be heard and so they both looked atMarcus, chargeing at the coated one.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**Next think I'm gonna do, is make a new Edward Elric and his new job chapter.**_


End file.
